


An Unexpected Find

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he’s forced to work at a soup kitchen by his parents, Sebastian finds that maybe it won’t be as bad as it first seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Find

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Week, Day 4: Free Day
> 
> This is also now part of a larger 'verse.

Sebastian stared at the old building in disdain, once again hating his parents for forcing him into this. “Not enough community service,” is what they’d told him. And “It’ll look good on your college application.” Sebastian was fairly certain that being captain of the lacrosse team and the Warblers would look great to colleges, but when his mother signed him up for volunteer work and threatened to take away his phone and car if he doesn’t go, Sebastian found himself trapped. Sure, it sucked to be homeless, but Sebastian didn’t see why that was his problem; he had better things to do with his time.

When he walked into the building he was immediately greeted by an overly cheerful woman, who wasted no time in thrusting a name tag into his hand and then pushing him into the kitchen before walking back out. He stood there, watching the water boil in different pots and other teenagers, ones who were actually smiling about wasting their time like this, were setting up trays for when the homeless came in.

“Are you Sebastian?”

Sebastian turned around, coming face to face with a girl with an abnormally large nose.

“Yes,” he answered, crossing his arms as he looked down at the girl, already tired of being there.

“Great!” The girl exclaimed, jumping up with way too much enthusiasm in Sebastian’s opinion, “You’re going to be over here.”

She grabbed his arm, giving him no choice but to follow her out of the kitchen and into the serving line.

“I’m Rachel, by the way,” she said, standing next to him and thrusting a hair net into his hand. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, refusing to take it.

“I’m not putting that on my head.”

Rachel sighed, “You have to, it’s the rules.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I’m sure the homeless can survive getting one hair in their food, god knows they’ve probably had worse.”

“Sebastian!” Rachel shrieked, eyes widening at his words. “You…You can’t just say things like that!”

Sebastian shrugged, leaning against the wall as he saw the door open and the line of people waiting outside start to walk in.

“Why not? It’s the truth.”

Rachel sputtered, unable to come up with a response to his words before taking the hairnet back and stuffing it into her pocket, mumbling words like “rude” and “inconsiderate” and “why is he even here?”

Good question. Sebastian told himself, sighing as he saw the first person grab a tray and begin to walk through the line.

It was tedious, and boring, and Sebastian just wanted to leave already. There were old people, teenagers, mothers, kids, every type of person. Some said thank you, so just looked downright depressing, and the kids were just too loud and obnoxious in Sebastian’s opinion. He’d been serving for an hour, the line was still crowded, and he wondered how there were this many homeless people living in Ohio. It’s not like they were living in some big city.

Sebastian heard the clink of a tray in front of him, and looked up only to come face to face with the brightest hazel eyes he’d ever seen. Sebastian stared at them, watching the little specks of green that were there, before he was broken out of it be someone clearing their throat. He shook his head, scooping some of the food on to the boys plate. The boy nodded at him softly, curls bouncing where they hung loose on his forehead, before he moved down to Rachel.

Sebastian followed the movement, taking the time to look at his profile. The boy was actually fairly good-looking for a homeless guy. He could with some better clothes, but the little stubble that were there on his jawline, and the clear muscles that were hiding under his long sleeved shirt were enough to peak Sebastian’s interest.

“How’re you today, Blaine?” he heard Rachel asked. He watched us the boy simply shrugged his shoulders, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Lips that Sebastian imagined would feel like heaven around his cock.

“I’ve been alright,” Rachel continued, “I have a big audition for NYADA coming up soon.”

Sebastian watched as a flicker of something - sadness, anger, hurt? - came across Blaine’s face, but it was gone immediately in the next second. The boy gave Rachel’s hand a light squeeze and shot her what was clearly a strained smile, except only Sebastian seemed to notice it wasn’t genuine, before walking away.

Sebastian followed him with his eyes, enjoying the way his jeans hugged his hips and ass.

“That was Blaine,” Rachel whispered after she noticed Sebastian was still staring at the boy long after he’d already taken a seat next to some family.

“And I care…why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re staring at him?” Rachel shot back, serving the next guy in line with a little too much force.

“What can I say, he’s got a nice ass.”

“Sebastian!” Rachel screeched, looking scandalized, and causing most people to turn their heads and look her way. Sebastian caught the eyes of Blaine, whose head was turned towards him, a small smirk on his lips. Sebastian winked at him, seeing him quirk an amused eyebrow before turning back around.

“Stop objectifying Blaine!” Rachel screeched again, hitting him on the shoulder and lowering her voice. “He’s a sweetheart.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, serving the last person in line and breathing a sigh of relief before leaning against the wall, waiting for the rest of the hour to be over.

“Because you’re stimulating conversation says that you know him so well.”

Rachel glared at him for a minute before letting out a puff of air and her eyes softened as she glanced over at Blaine.

“He doesn’t talk.”

“So he’s a mute.” Sebastian said. He could work with that. Sure, he’d love to hear Blaine screaming his name, but it wasn’t a deal breaker.

“No,” Rachel sighed, eyebrows furrowing as though she was unsure how to word what she wanted to say. “He just…he can talk, he just chooses not to sometimes…a lot of the time.”

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at that, glancing over at Blaine again. He saw one of the little kids talking to Blaine, but Blaine just nodded in response, giving the boy small smiles, but never once talking.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and put a hand up to stop Rachel when he saw she looked like she was about to go into a rant.

“I don’t need his life story, thanks.” Except there was a part of Sebastian that was yelling at him for stopping Rachel, wanting to know everything about this boy.

Rachel simply shrugged, stepping forward to serve a man that had just walked in. Sebastian continued to watch Blaine. The little boy had lost the spark in his eyes from before, and was whispering quietly to Blaine. He saw Blaine lean over and whisper something into his ear, making the boy smile and jump in his seat, leaning over to give Blaine a hug. He watched Blaine slide his roll over to the boy.

“He would be a fucking martyr,” Sebastian muttered to himself,  eyes watching Blaine until he stood up to leave, glancing back and meeting Sebastian’s gaze. Sebastian shot him a smirk, watching as Blaine shook his head -  a small smile back on his face and eyes sparkling - before walking outside.

Maybe this won’t be such a waste of time.


End file.
